Roy vs. Mother Brain
This is the twenty-fifth battle in Season 1 and the first specialty battle. Larry's Scouting Report Larry is lying on the floor amidst pieces of broken glass. Roy: Now don't ya try comin' out again until you do whada told ya! Larry: Hi- ow. Roy asked me to tell you about his first special challenger. For those of you who don't know, he battles someone from outside the Mario game every 25 battles. Lemmy won't catch me in the stadium during any of those battles! Um… anyway, here's what I was able to scout out about the first victim. Name: Mother Brain Species: Brain or Giant Mechanical Organism Size: Varying Appeared in: Metroid, Super Metroid Home: Planet Zebes Allies: Zebestian pirates, Keystone pirates, maybe other space pirates Enemies: Galactic Federation, Samus, Metroids Attacks/Abilities: Neuronic Acid, Evil Vibes Other Attacks: Energy Spike, Fire Bomb, Quickfire, Homing Psy, Revive Strengths: Can take many hits Weaknesses: Immobile on its own, does not defend itself, needs life support Mother Brain has twice tried to destroy the galaxy by stealing and bringing to life radioactive Metroids. It is the leader of the Zebestian space pirates, a powerful organization. Despite the fact that it's a brain, it has not been clever so far. Its challenges have included mazes and a multitude of foes, but no puzzles. It is hooked up to life force, although it seems to be able to survive brutal attacks even when cut off from Zeebetite. Last time it was seen, it developed some sort of body and was very powerful. Then it turned to dust. Larry: I expect that Mother Brain will win the battle. Roy will probably come swinging his fists, and he'll hurt himself on the glass cage it's held in and then on the Neuronic Acid it excretes. And if it uses its body, he'll lose for sure. Ugh, my head hurts. Could ya give me a hand getting up here? The Battle Kamek: Welcome back! Do I have great news for you! Since this is the twenty-fifth week of battling, Roy has been so kind as to schedule a battle with (gasp) an out-of-game character! That's right! Even better, since he couldn't find anybody better and he'll be fighting, Roy has graciously allowed the return of Pokey and I. Pokey, say hello! Pokey: …Hi. Roy: Remind me to kill myself for letting you back in here. Kamek: I'll be glad to, but the challenger this week might be glad to make that happen right now. Roy: Pah, I'll beat whoever it is! Um… who is it, anyway? Kamek: Um, you did schedule it, didn't you? Roy: Nah, I made Iggy do it on pain of death. He ran everything. Kamek: Makes sense to me! Pokey: …Not. Kamek: Um, so anyway, you'll be battling Mother Brain. Roy: What? That pile of potatoes? This battle wasn't worth getting up for. Roy is in the red corner, facing out of the ring. Mother Brain is in the blue corner, in her cage and not looking in any direction. Kamek: So, without anything further, Pokey, please start the battle. Pokey: Start. Kamek: And here we go again! Roy whirls around, screams in a really high-pitched voice, and falls to the floor! Roy: AAAHHH! And don't tell them about that! Idiot… Kamek: Roy gets off the floor and stalks towards his opponent. He strikes the glass with his bare claws. OH! The glass has broken and littered the Arena! Koopa: I'm winning the Tiddlywinks! Roy: Hey! What the? Kamek: Mother Brain has just sprouted a new body! Um, it came from right out of the floor. And Roy is hopping mad… or maybe he got some glass in his foot. Roy: Ha! You look like… um… dumb! Kamek: Roy is charging Mother Brain… but he is hit by some sort of purple beam that drives him back to the ropes! He's down! He's out! He's taking his count! He's- Morton: Ah, shut up! Kamek: Um, so it's not looking good for Roy. The challenger seems to be preparing another attack- what? Something else has just entered the ring! The red creature has clung to the brain! Is this legal, Pokey? Pokey: Sure. Kamek: Ok! Uh, Mother Brain has turned all gray and hard and YUCK! She's not moving. But Roy is! He's jumping for joy! Pokey: Stop. Kamek: Is she dead? I don't think so. Pokey: …Stop. Kamek: Ok, so Roy wins! Congratulations, Roy! Roy: Yup, I'm cool. Kamek: Next week, it will be- Roy: Forget next week! You're outta here! Kamek: Oh… Roy: But Pokey can stay. Kamek: Oh… Roy: A recording of this battle may be purchased for the low price of all your money! There will be another special battle in twenty-five. I'll see ya next week!